This study will examine glycemic responses (blood sugar level changes) of insulin dependent diabetic children when modest amounts of simple sugars are added to meals. Eight insulin-dependent diabetic children (age 6-18), followed at the Barbara Davis Center and in reasonable diabetic control (last HbA1 below 15%) will be included in the study.